A Web Of Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie is scared to meet Spiderman. Can the webslinger help her not be afraid of him? Written by guestsurprise per my request. I only posted it for them. :)
**A story I asked guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, to do. I own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Ultimate Spiderman belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

 **A Web of Friendship**

Cassie could only stare in horror at the newspaper in her hands. The headlines read that Spiderman was the most dangerous criminal in the town and he should be avoided at all costs! Now, there are definitely companies that print false information, but Cassie didn't know this. She was still naïve in some ways and had not learned that you cannot always go by what you see in random newspapers.

"This is terrible! He could be hiding anywhere!" She thought.

"Who, honey?" Rachel asked as she walked in.

"Spiderman! It says here that he waits for innocent people to come down the alley and he grabs them in his web and robs them!"

"Cassie, I don't think it's true."

"It has to be! It's printed right here! But don't worry Rachel. I'm gonna go and find Four Arms so that he can tell everyone to be on guard and prepared for this guy." And with those words Cassie ran out the door before Rachel could say anything else.

"I've got to find Four Arms! Our safety depends on it!" Cassie panted as she ran into town, knowing he may have his human disguise on.

 _2 hours later…_

"Where is he?! I have been searching forever…" Cassie panted, now sitting on the curb. It was getting late and she still could not find her father anywhere.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked. Cassie jumped to her feet and looked around slowly. No one was there.

"Where are you?" She asked, getting in a protective stance.

"No need to be scared…I'm above you…," a cheerful voice added. Cassie slowly looked up and saw Spiderman hanging above her upside down!

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…,"

"Spiderman, kiddo…," he chuckled in amusement. But Cassie was so horrified that she turned around and fled for the Grant Mansion.

"HEY! Wait up!" He called, eager to know why this kid was scared of him. But suddenly, he heard sirens and knew that another criminal was on the loose.

"Great…," he grumbled. He knew he needed to help the police. But before he did, he swung higher to see the direction she was heading towards.

"So….you live near the Grant Mansion huh? Well, when I'm off duty, I'll find ya kid." He whispered to himself as he swung off to catch the thief.

Meanwhile Cassie was running as fast as her legs could take her! She saw the dangerous Spiderman and she had to let Four Arms know!

"I must warn everyone!" She panted. As she ran inside the mansion, all the aliens were getting ready for dinner.

"Hey, Cassie!" One of them smiled.

"Hey! Listen, I have to tell you something!"

"Tell me after dinner, kiddo, I'm hungry!" the alien smiled. Cassie huffed in disappointment and then turned to Swampfire.

"Swampfire! Thank goodness! You won't believe what just happened!"

"Sorry, Kiddo, but Rachel is having a guest come for dinner and she wants us in the dinner room now. Tell me as we sit, ok!"

"Ok," Cassie smiled. But as she and her surrogate brother walked in the dinner room, her eyes popped wide open. She saw Spiderman hanging from the ceiling and he turned in her direction and pointed a finger, not accusingly, just to show he recognized her.

"There you are! I knew I would find ya, kid," he chuckled.

"RACHEL! THERE HE IS! THE DANGEROUS SPIDERMAN!" Cassie yelped and she turned and fled out of the room.

"What?! I'm not dangerous!" He called out to her. "Get back here, kid!" And with those words he was about to swing after her, but Rachel caught his arm and Cassie was yelping as Four Arms walked in with his daughter over his shoulder.

"Everyone take it easy. Let's eat first and discuss this afterwards," Rachel smiled. They gave thanks and began to pass out the food, but Cassie was sweating bullets. She felt like a killer was sitting at the table with them!

"They don't realize that he could kill us all! We're doomed!" She thought. She nervously reached out to eat her food when she dropped her fork. Rolling her eyes in frustration, she knelt down under the table to get it and that's when she saw Spiderman's foot gently touch her foot. Not in flirty footsies; just to get her attention. She was so surprised that she hit her head on the table.

"KID! Are you alright?" Spiderman gasped as he looked under the table. Cassie didn't respond because she didn't hear him and because she was too busy rubbing her spot. She politely excused herself to get an ice pack for her head.

"OW! That's gonna leave a mark! Well, Cassie, you surely have been acting weird today!" She huffed to herself.

"Cassie? So that's your name huh?" A voice cooed. Cassie spun around and saw Spiderman leaning against the door.

"Y-You stay back!"

"Why?"

"Because you're a criminal who wants to rob us!"

"Now where did you hear that? Let me guess, Jameson…," he growled.

"Well, I did read his article. So, yes!"

"Well, Cassie, none of it is true! I won't hurt you or rob you." He said walking closer. Cassie gasped and hid behind the table again.

"Now am I gonna have to come over there after you?" He smirked under his mask.

"S-stay back!"

"Hmmm….let me see…no…," he laughed as he flipped over the table. Cassie yelped in horror and took off up the stairs!

"S-stop chasing me!"

"Nope!" He responded, actually enjoying the chase. Cassie ran in Vamps' room and tried to catch her breath and then felt something tap her on the shoulder. She turned and saw him hanging upside down and waving at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and took off out the door and down the hallway.

"Cassie, calm down! Get back here!" He called out.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She panicked.

"Not until you stop and listen to me!"

But Cassie wasn't stopping. She ran down the right hallway and she was almost in the clear when she then felt arms wrap around her and keep her from running again. She then elbowed him and that caused him to release her. By now, Cassie was becoming weak and tired. She had been running close to 30 minutes. Spiderman noticed.

"Kid, please stop; I know you're scared, but I won't hurt you!"

"Y-You're just trying to trick me!" She panted. He then saw her stand on a couch and he shot out some webbing that made her legs sink into the sofa and stick together.

"Gotcha!" He smiled. He crawled closer to her and Cassie closed her eyes in fear. She then felt him nuzzle her gently through his mask.

"Don't be scared, Cassie. Now c'mon; if I was dangerous, don't you think I would have robbed you or hurt you by now?" He asked as he helped untangle her legs. Cassie stopped a moment and then realized that it was true! If he was a dangerous criminal, he would have hurt her a long time ago. At that moment, Rachel walked in and explained that Spiderman was a good friend of hers and that he had a room at the mansion when he comes to visit.

"I didn't get to tell you earlier because you left before I could explain," Rachel laughed. But Cassie was embarrassed.

"Hey, why the long face?" Spiderman asked.

"I am so sorry, Spiderman. I judged you without having all of the facts. I was so wrong," Cassie said quietly.

"Hey, easy there…don't be upset," he smiled as he began poking her. Cassie immediately giggled and his eyes lit up under his mask. "Oh…is someone ticklish?"

Cassie's eyes widened and she tried to run but he pinned her under him and began tickling her neck and stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSTOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nope…not for a while, kiddo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA SPIDERMAN! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"Oh, looks like I got a great spot!" He chuckled as he straddled her thighs and began tickling her under arms. Cassie screeched and tried to get up, but his weight was on her legs.

"No way…you're not escaping me…," he laughed as he tickled her more. Cassie giggled and let her hands begin to wiggle on the hero's stomach. He threw his head back and laughed as he tried to catch her fingers.

"C'mon kihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhid stohohohohohohoohohohhohohohop!" He laughed. He then felt her shift under him, but he kept her pinned. "Nope…not letting you up yet." He chuckled as he began to blow raspberries in her neck through his mask!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH SPIDERMAN!" Cassie laughed trying to get up, but it was no use. Spiderman had her!

"There is no escape, I HEY! AH!" Spiderman gasped as Four Arms grabbed him and pulled him to his chest.

"Awww, c'mon, now I can't let you tickle my little girl without reinforcements now, could I?!" Four Arms chuckled as he began to tickle the hero under his arms. Cassie jumped up and began to tickle him too.

"HOLD HIM, DAD!" Cassie laughed as she began to tickle his abs and stomach. After a few minutes they let him go and let him rest. Four Arms and Cassie helped him to sit up straight on the couch and patted his back to help him breathe.

"I'm glad we're friends, Spiderman; you're great." Cassie smiled as she gave him a gentle hug. He smiled and hugged her as well.

"I'm glad we are too, kiddo! I was hoping a cute one like you would be my friend instead of running from me," he chuckled, tickling her again in her stomach. Four Arms chuckled and helped them both up.

"C'mon, let's go have a few milkshakes! I'm making them!" He smiled. All of them cheered and then headed to the kitchen for a snack!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it, Goldie!**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you so much! :) Also, I was wondering, could you do a request for imabludog? They would like a story with their OC Star-lite meeting the TMNT. Please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
